Talk:Fame
Has anyone have the problem of the fame system not working for you? I think the fame system turned off when i went over to Nuevo Paraiso, but I cannot confirm that. All I know is the fame system does not work for me right now, but it did work when I first started. Do anyone have the same problem? Do you know how to fix this problem? I do not want to start all over again cause I am aiming for 100%. Please help me out!!! It happened to me also The tip about using duels to raise fame is a good one, but why bother going to Armadillo and Thieve's Landing? It's cheaper to just use MacFarlane's Ranch. When you run out of people at the poker table just run to your safehouse which is nearby and use the bed to save the game. You can cancel the save rather than actually saving to save a little time. Doing this still passes 6 in game hours and should provide new poker players as well as an opportunity to save in case you foul up a duel here and there. Maybe I should have just edited the article, but I was a bit nervous about that, being fairly new here. 16:51, November 22, 2010 (UTC)-mannon 16:59, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Page Title I do not know how to change the title of the page. Queyh (talk) 01:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I attained "HERO" "LEGEND" or whatever status, consciously striving to be "knightly" and having Nun visits constantly very early in Hennigan's Stead, eradicating with incensive fury every gang member I could and not being once accosted or troubled by the lawmen (except of course, at the end, SPOILER!, where the tyrannical betrayal occurs)...Nuns giving and me giving to them after being robbed or depredated by Spanish corrupt soldiers...recipricoally, happily, in a relationship I almost felt emotionally attached to as if real; and apparently, after a certain point of "positive moral credit" is given, the player just mysteriously stops receiving the recognition - except insofar the citizens and Nuns etc. thanking and saluting you for trying to clean up the criminality-plagued land and selflessly saving the lives of cared for associates, is not accounted as recognition. I honestly would have wished for the moral point system to be more refined and developed, to the point where even if you are at "MAX" honorability or fame, one is given some sense of how truly "unique" one's "HEROISM" truly, I suppose, minimally, compared to the rest of the gaming community - I mean not for the sake of egotistic gloating, but just as a facet of the game for people like me who are rigorously trying or have tried to pursue the upward moral path with intense mental investment - the only "civilians" I have registered as having killed, were mission-related duel killings unavoidable... METRO to give perspective, has a subtle moral point merit system one should compare with here... I have a collegial degree in medieval chivlaric romance studies so I realize I am not the average "demographic", still - the moral point factor and human free will factor (that is why the Stranger Mission of the ethereal, "deific" Stranger is not officially part of the Stranger set - the character development of Marston is what is being underlined!) is what makes the game so excellent, humanly engaging, not merely the admittedly great open-world etc. stuff commonly cited...